Such locking devices are used to advantage notably in the medical field for reliably locking a stopper that is used to obturate a flanged container that contains, for example, an active medium in liquid, powder or freeze-dried form. Use of such locking devices ensures the impermeability of the container and the integrity of the contents thereof while facilitating detection of any prior broach of the container. This type of locking device can most commonly be found on flanged containers that are obturated by means of a stopper.
FR 2 893 922 discloses such a locking device wherein a cap, which is traversed by an axial aperture that is closed off by means of a capsule, is intended to cover both the stopper and the container flange. This cap comprises an external wall and an internal wall between which is arranged a circular elongated gap wherein are disposed at least one upper circular groove and one lower circular groove. This locking device moreover features a manipulation body which, being provided with external elastic tongues, is housed inside said elongated gap and can displace between an upper position in which the elastic tongues thereof engage with the upper circular groove and a lower position in which the elastic tongues thereof engage with the lower circular groove. The manipulation body is traversed by an orifice that is positioned facing the aperture in the cap and closed by means of a detachable cover that is connected to the manipulation body by means of weld points. Additionally, the manipulation body comprises an annular lip that is oriented towards the aperture in the cap. Finally, the stopper features a lateral recess which, when the manipulation body is raised, allows the venting of water molecules from the container contents as they undergo freeze-drying. Following the freeze-drying procedure, the manipulation body is returned to its lower position in which the container is sealed tight. While in the lower position, the annular lip of the cover penetrates the stopper to delimit a clean and sterile central section. Prior to use, the cover is loosened from the manipulation body by breaking the weld points. The user is thus able to insert a needle through the aperture and the orifice and then through the stopper in order to, for example, inject into the container a reconstitutive fluid prior to removing mixture by means of suction.
FR 2 950 865 also discloses a locking device comprising a cap which, being traversed axially by an aperture that is closed by means of a capsule, is intended to cover both the stopper and the flange of the container. This locking device also features a muzzle which, fitting inside the cap, is formed by an upper band and a lower band that are interconnected by fingers separated by lateral interstices. The mouth of the upper band is arranged so as to align with the opening in the cap. Thus, following removal of the capsule, the user can insert a sampling needle through the aperture and orifice and into the stopper in order to, for example, inject into the container a reconstitutive fluid prior to suctioning the mixture. After the locking device has been assembled, securing tabs underneath the capsule are squeezed between the upper band of the muzzle and the cap. Following withdrawal of the capsule, it is no longer possible to return the securing tabs to their original positions. The action of removing the capsule is thus made irreversible and it is no longer possible to return it to its initial position. This makes any prior use easily detectible.
Prior locking devices permit access to the contents of the container only via an area that is smaller than that of the neck of the container. Effectively, any removal of content is restricted to withdrawal by means of a needle introduced through the stopper. Such devices do not permit access to the entirety of the contents of the container by using all of the area afforded by the neck orifice. In addition, prior devices do not allow the attachment of the flange of the container, for example, to that of another container in order to decant the contents from one container to another. Thus, prior locking devices limit the application thereof and are therefore unsatisfactory.